Exchange of our Hearts
by glitterblossom
Summary: Merida/Hiccup, Jack/Elsa, Punzie/Flynn, Anna/Kristoff. [Other genres: Family & Romance] A young lad named Hiccup was adopted by the rulers of DunBroch and treated him as their son. After many years, the couple had their new born daughter named Merida. In payback, Hiccup promised to himself that he will protect Merida until his last breath. [New chapters every Friday or weekends.]
1. Exchange of our Hearts: Chapter One

EXCHANGE OF OUR HEARTS  
CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Welcome to the Emerald Fort, a lavish kingdom that has been divided into four, mainly, Arendelle, Berk, Corona and DunBroch. Centuries ago, Emerald Fort was the most copious kingdom during that time. A conflict between the East and the West side of Emerald Fort has affected the nation and decided to divide the said kingdom into two nations; Greenacres and Coxville. Ten scores and five years passed by, the war had begun between the two kingdoms. A lot of innocent people died during the war. An innocent young lad lost his family during the war and was adopted by King Fergus of Greenacres. After several months, Greenacres withdrew and decided to divide their nation into two kingdoms; Berk and DunBroch, same as the Coxville; Arendelle and Corona. After the conflicts and wars, the rulers of the four kingdoms signed a peace treaty, the _Treaty of Otium_. After signing the peace treaty, they signed another treaty for trading.

The rulers of DunBroch, King Fergus and Queen Elinor treated the young lad as their real son; his name is Hiccup. After several years, the king and the queen had their daughter and named her Merida. Hiccup looked at Merida happily. King Fergus sighed and patted Hiccup's back, "We can only do so much. Please take care of Merida." Hiccup agreed and promised to himself that he will take care of the new born princess until his last breath; he owes King Fergus and Queen Elinor for adopting him when he lost his parents.

* * *

The adopted young lad knocks on his milady's doors, "Rise and shine, milady." The princess giggles inside her room and when she opens the door, Hiccup surprises her by making scary expression and his '_rawr_'. "I'm going to eat you! Rawr!" Hiccup said. "Catch me if you can!" Merida laughed and ran around the halls. Hiccup ran after her and caught her, "I got you!" They both laughed out loud and smiled at each other. "Can I ask you something?" Merida looked at Hiccup oddly. He gave her a clueless reaction. "Why are you calling me milady if you are my brother after all?" Hiccup was about to say something but then he closed his mouth. Merida looked at him and moved closer. She hugged Hiccup out of a sudden and held his right hand. "M-Merida…" Hiccup breathed out, "I'm not your brother." Merida gasped, "Hiccup…?" Hiccup started to explain everything she needed to know, "Your parents adopted me and treated me as their real son. King Fergus told me to take care of you because they can only do so much. I promised to myself that I will take care of you and protect you until my last breath. (Stops for a moment and sighs, then starts to explain again.) I owe your parents for adopting me when I lost my family during the war." Merida held Hiccup's hand out of a sudden; Hiccup's eyes widened. "Everything will be okay. I accept the fact that you're not my brother." Merida smiled. "I'm sorry, milady. I kept the truth for five years." Hiccup said. Merida twinkled, "We can still pretend that we're siblings." They both laughed.

"Merida! Hiccup!" Queen Elinor called them. Merida and Hiccup looked at Queen Elinor. "We received an invitation from the king and queen of Arendelle." The queen said.

Merida raised her brows. Hiccup pouted.

Queen Elinor scrolled the invitation outwardly and started to read the invitation:

ONCE UPON A TIME, THERE LIVED A BEAUTIFUL LITTLE PRINCESS NAMED ANNA.  
BY HER ROYAL REQUEST, YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO HER  
**6TH ****BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION**.

- FRIDAY, MAY 15TH, NINE IN THE MORNING ONWARDS / ARENDELLE -  
/AN INVITATION FROM THE KING AND QUEEN OF ARENDELLE/

Queen Elinor scrolled the invitation, "Be ready, Merida. Princess Anna euphorically invited you to her sixth birthday. (Looked at Hiccup.) Hiccup, you will come with us."

"Yes, you're Majesty." Hiccup bowed politely.

"And by the way, did you take your breakfast?" Queen Elinor asked Merida. Merida hides herself beside Hiccup. The queen looked at Hiccup, "Did she eat her breakfast?" She asked.

"Not yet, you're Majesty."

"Merida. Come here!" Queen Elinor called her out.

"But mommy-"

"Merida!"

Merida holds Hiccup tightly. "Come on, Merida. We will eat together." Hiccup patted Merida's head. Merida walks to her mother and watches Hiccup walking after her. She smiled at Hiccup and turned away from him.

* * *

HICCUP'S POINT OF VIEW

[Flashback]

Sometimes, I don't get it. W_hy do we exist? What's the point of living?_ These are the questions that I always ask to myself. I lost my family. My mother died. My father died. My little brother died. My mother was pregnant during that time. I am nowhere to go. I pity myself so much. I stayed in a corner and cried. A stranger reached out his hand, "Come with me." I looked at him oddly and grabbed his hand. I stood up and walked with him. "Where are your parents?" The stranger asked me. I gave my response and cried out loud. He patted my back and comforted me, "Oh… Poor little boy. You can treat me as your father and my wife as your mother." He said. I continued to cry. "We want to adopt you because you're nowhere to go." I stopped crying and looked at him. "Do you want us to take care of you?" He asked me whilst patting my head. I stopped crying and I shook my head delightfully. The stranger laughed a bit, "Come with me." He went to a castle and looked for his wife, "Elinor! Elinor!"

"What is it, Fergus?" I heard a voice from the stairs.

"I brought a young lad."

I looked everywhere with amazement. The stranger's wife approached me and asked, "What is your name?" I looked at her nervously. "My name?" She nodded her head gently, "Yes, your name, young lad." I looked around nervously and rolled my eyes, "Uhm… My name… My name is Hiccup."

"My name is Elinor. I'm the queen of DunBroch and this is King Fergus." Queen Elinor introduced herself and her husband. They took care of me and they treated me as their real son. In payback, I want to take care of and protect their new born daughter, Merida. I will remain loyal to the royal family who opened their gates and welcomed me.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sorry for the minor corrections. I know that this story is not as good as other fanfiction stories but I hope you still enjoyed. If you want more chapters to be published, please add this to your favourites, follow and please leave a review. Thanks guys! Have a nice day! :)


	2. Exchange of our Hearts: Chapter Two

Hey guys! Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews! They left a smile on my face. :)

Shout-outs: DragonIceFury, Dyingpanda, hcsp1, IShipJackandElsaForever, IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover, Insanity yet Genius, JacksonOverlandFrost714, Jelsa in the Winterwonderland and timeclock3507

* * *

EXCHANGE OF OUR HEARTS  
CHAPTER TWO

* * *

It was a bright sunny day, and the people in Arendelle were preparing for the royal princess's birthday. The royal family of DunBroch was cordially invited by the king and the queen of Arendelle. "Milady." Hiccup knocks on his milady's door. Merida yawns and stretches on her bed, "Five more minutes." Hiccup sighed and scratched his head, "We will be late. Please wake up." Merida stood up and opened the door. She left her room lethargically and went straight to the dining room. Hiccup followed her to the dining room, "Milady, is there something wrong?" Merida stopped walking and looked at him, "I'm just sleepy." She turned in front and continued to walk. "Good morning, Merida." Queen Elinor greeted her whilst sipping a cup of black tea. Merida sat beside her and yawned, "Morning, mother." The queen looked at her and asked her, "What's on your mind? Aren't you excited for the royal princess's birthday?" Merida pouted, "I'm excited; I'm just sleepy." Hiccup was called by the queen, "Come, Hiccup. Let's eat our breakfasts together." Hiccup gratefully accepted his Majesty's offer and sat beside Merida. He looked at Merida and ate his breakfast. "So, you excited, huh?" Merida asked Hiccup weakly whilst munching her food inside her mouth. Queen Elinor coughed for a bit, "Ehem, a princess does not talk when her mouth is full." Merida sighed and squinted. Hiccup smiled at her and took a bite of his croissant.

The royal family of DunBroch, including Hiccup, dressed themselves formally for the princess's birthday. Merida wears a dark teal cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress with long sleeves, gold trimmings and beadings floor-length skirt and taupe boots. "Oh, Merida, you look so beautiful." Queen Elinor complimented her daughter. "Give me a turn." She commanded. Merida turned around in front of a mirror and crossed her arms. "Smile, Merida. A princess always smiles." Merida sighed and smirked. "Milady." Hiccup knocks on the door. "Come in." Queen Elinor said. Hiccup opened the door slowly and was amazed when he saw Merida, "Milady, you look so gorgeous." Hiccup blushed a bit and smiled. The queen smiled along with him. Merida giggled, "Thank you. You also look great." Hiccup looked at himself and smiled, "Really, milady? Thank you." Hiccup wears his light-green tunic with a dark brown fur vest that matches with his dark brown boots. "Come on!" King Fergus banged the door. "Fergus!" The queen raised her voice and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, my lass." The king apologised. "Shall we go?" Queen Elinor asked him. "Yes, my dearie." He answered. They left the castle and rode on a sailing boat. Hiccup held the oar and paddled.

* * *

"Your Majesty! The royal family of DunBroch is on their way!" One of the servants of Arendelle informed the king. "Give them a warm welcome." The king said. The servant rushed himself outside the castle and said, "Places everyone! The royal family of DunBroch is on their way!" The servants stood up steadily. The musicians prepared their trumpets, drums and other musical instruments. "The royal family of DunBroch has just arrived!" The guard raised his voiced. They welcomed the royal family of DunBroch. The musicians played their instruments. The king and the queen of Arendelle went outside the castle and gave them a warm welcome. King Fergus and Queen Elinor bowed their heads gently. "We brought our daughter with us. (Looks at Merida.) Merida, this is the king and the queen of Arendelle." Merida greeted them politely and bowed her head. "Who is that guy?" The king of Arendelle asked King Fergus. "Oh, that lad. His name is Hiccup. We adopted him during the war."

"I see. Please come in and feel at home." The king of Arendelle said. King Fergus and his family went inside the castle. The two princesses of Arendelle bowed their heads. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle, the eldest." Elsa, the platinum-blonde haired girl introduced herself in a formal manner. "My name is Anna!" Anna enthusiastically introduced herself to the royal family of DunBroch. Meet Anna, an eccentric and an optimistic princess who usually acts before she speaks. "Pleased to meet you two. Please meet my daughter, Merida. I hope you can get along with her. She is a nice lass." Queen Elinor presented her daughter. Merida hid her face beside Hiccup. "Come on, milady. Don't be afraid." Hiccup said. Merida showed her face and looked at the two sisters strangely. "Hi Merida!" Anna greeted her in a cheerful voice. "Come with us! Let's play!" Queen Elinor looked at Merida, "Come on, Merida. Play with your little friends. We will not leave you; don't worry. Hiccup will watch after you." Merida looked at her mother speechlessly. Hiccup reached out his hand, "Please take my hand, milady." Merida held Hiccup's hand and followed the two sisters.

* * *

They went inside a commodious room and played. "Do the magic, Elsa! Do the magic!" Anna said.

"Magic?" Merida asked.

"Yes!"

"What magic?"

Elsa filled the room with ice, frost and snow. Merida was amused, "Magnificent!" She clapped her hands and looked around with amazement. She looked at Hiccup, "Do you want to play with us?" Hiccup shook his head, "I'm just here to guide you, milady." Merida pulled his arms, "Come on! It's not yet winter in DunBroch!" The two sisters made a snowman and named it Olaf. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Elsa said. The three princesses giggled and laughed.

"Let's play a game!" Anna said.

"What game?" Merida questioned.

"Hide and seek!"

They play hide and seek; Elsa looks for Anna and Merida. When Elsa found Merida running around the room, she ran after her and accidently blasts her with her snow power, "Milady! Watch out!" Hiccup defended Merida and was hit by Elsa's accidental attack. Merida gasped and stopped running, "Hiccup!" The two sisters stopped playing and looked for Merida's parents. They informed King Fergus and Queen Elinor. "Oh my goodness. What happened?" The queen of Arendelle asked Elsa. "I-It was just an accident." Elsa started to cry.

They went inside the room filled with snow and looked for Merida. "Merida." Queen Elinor approached her. She saw her crying over Hiccup's frozen body. "Hiccup!" Merida bawled. Hiccup reached out his hand and touched his milady's face, "Are you alright, milady?" Merida cried over his hands, "I'm fine…" Hiccup smiled weakly, "I'm glad you're safe."

"Do something about this!" Merida looked at Elsa and raised her voice. "I'm so sorry…" Elsa looked down disappointedly whilst crying. Anna looked at Merida melancholically and patted her sister's back. "I know how to fix this." The king of Arendelle said, "Follow me." He added.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Sorry for the minor corrections. I'm sorry if this chapter didn't reach your expectations, but I hope you still enjoyed. If you want more chapters to be published, please add this to your favourites, follow and please leave a review. Thanks guys! Have a nice day! :)


	3. Exchange of our Hearts: Chapter Three

Hello! Me again! Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews! I apologise if I didn't reach your expectations in the previous chapter, but I hope you still enjoyed.

Shout-outs: DragonIceFury, hcsp1, HeyItsMeAbi, Hysteria Rogers, JacksonOverlandFrost714, Jelsa in the Winterwonderland and WikiSorcerer

* * *

EXCHANGE OF OUR HEARTS  
CHAPTER THREE

* * *

"Please close the gates. The party is over." The king of Arendelle ordered. "What happened, your Majesty?" Rapunzel, the princess of Corona asked the king. "Princess Merida's loyal confidant was hit by Elsa's icy powers." Rapunzel gasped. "Bring out our horse!" The king ordered. Rapunzel, together with her parents looked around without knowing what's going on. The servants of Arendelle rushed themselves and left. "Hiccup, you'll be okay." Merida was crying over his frozen body. "I'm sorry, Merida… It's all my fault…" Elsa apologised. "Hiccup…" Merida continued to cry.

The royal families of Arendelle and DunBroch looked for the trolls and asked for Grand Pabbie's help. "What brought you here?" Pabbie asked the king of Arendelle. He carried Hiccup and placed his frozen body in front of Pabbie. "Where am I?" Hiccup opens his eyes weakly. "Hiccup!" Merida raised her voice. King Fergus patted her back. "Luckily, it was just his head, but if it's his heart, it will be hard for me to cure him." Grand Pabbie touched Hiccup's head gently and slowly cures the injured lad. "Is he okay now?" Merida asked Pabbie whilst sobbing. "He will be fine. He just needs some rest. Now, you may go and take care of this young lad. (Looks at the parents of Elsa and Anna.) You'll stay here together with your daughters." The king and the queen, together with their two daughters stayed with the trolls for a while. Grand Pabbie advised Elsa and Anna's parents.

King Fergus grabbed an oar and started to paddle. The clan of DunBroch left the kingdom of Arendelle. Merida sobs whilst hugging Hiccup. The young lad touched his milady's hand and said, "Stop crying. I'm fine, milady." Merida stopped to sob and looked at him. She hugged him out of a sudden. When they arrived at DunBroch, King Fergus walked along with Hiccup and left him inside his room. "Hiccup!" Merida shouted out and ran after her father. Queen Elinor blocked her way, "He will be fine. Don't worry." Merida stopped running and hugged her mother. "Hiccup…" Her last drop of her tears ran through her left cheek.

* * *

On the next day, without Hiccup knocking the princess's door, Merida wakes up by her own. She gazed at the window despondently. She left the room lugubriously and knocked on Hiccup's door, "Hiccup…?" She heard Hiccup coughing and went inside his room, "Are you okay, Hiccup?" Merida sat beside him and asked him. "Milady, you woke up by yourself?" Hiccup asked weakly.

"Mhmm-mhmm..."

"I'm sorry…" Hiccup looked at her sadly and held her hand. Merida held his hand and smiled. "Be right back. I'll be quick." She said. Hiccup looked at her oddly and asked, "Where are you going, milady?" Merida didn't answer and left his room. She rushed herself to the kitchen and looked for foods. "Merida." Queen Elinor arrived. "Mum!" She gasped. The queen looked at her, "What are you doing here? We have breakfast already. You do not have to prepare." Merida gave her response forlornly, "I was just looking for foods… for Hiccup. I just want to take care of him…" Queen Elinor looked at Merida and pitied her, "Okay, my dear, I'll help you with that." Merida felt happy and thanked her mother.

"I wonder what the princess is doing." Hiccup thought to himself. He heard Merida's voice and pretended that he is resting. Merida put the tray with foods on his nightstand. She kissed his right cheek and left him. Hiccup opened his eyes and touched his right cheek, "Milady…" He told to himself whilst staring at the tray with foods. "Thank you, milady…" Hiccup ate the food prepared by Merida and Queen Elinor. He stood up from his bed and took the tray. He left his room and went to the kitchen room to wash the dishes. "So, what are you doing here?" Merida leaned on a wall and crossed her arms. Hiccup stopped washing the plates, "Uh… washing the dishes…? (Laughs a bit.)" Merida sighed and approached him, "Stop that. I know how to wash the plates. Mum taught me earlier."

"No, milady. You prepared my breakfast. That's enough. I won't let you wash the plates."

Queen Elinor watches the two secretly. "Elinor." King Fergus approached her. "Yes, my dear?" She asked. The king was about to say something but then he closed his mouth. "What are you trying to say, Fergus?" The queen asked. The king's eyes widened, "Well… It's about Merida… Uh… We've been waiting this for a long time and I decided that Merida will marry a prince from another clan or kingdom at the age of sixteen." Hiccup secretly listened to their conversation. Queen Elinor grunted, "It would be great, but that was so sudden… I mean, are you sure about your decision?"

"It's for the future of DunBroch. Do you disapprove my decision?"

"Of course not." Queen Elinor laughed inwardly, "And besides, if we're gone, who will rule the kingdom of DunBroch?" She added. The king smiled at her. Hiccup felt sad after hearing the whole conversation about Merida's marriage.

* * *

"Your Majesty! The king of Arendelle is here!" One of the guards informed King Fergus. "Did he bring his family with him?" He asked the guard. He shook his head as an answer. "Welcome!" King Fergus welcomed the king of Arendelle. "Pardon me for my sudden visitation. I am here to give my apologies to the young lad and to the princess."

"I see. Well, come on in!" King Fergus said. The two kings went inside the castle of DunBroch. The king of Arendelle looked for Hiccup to give his apologies. "Hiccup!" King Fergus called Hiccup out. "What is it, your Majesty?" Hiccup knelt down. "The king of Arendelle wants to see you." King Fergus said. Hiccup stood up and turned around and saw the king of Arendelle.

"Young lad, I am here to apologise for what my daughter has done."

"You don't have to apologise, your Highness."

"I should."

Merida looks for Hiccup whilst shouting out his name. "Milady." Hiccup turned around. Merida saw the king of Arendelle and asked Hiccup, "What is he doing here?"

"He is here to apologise." Hiccup whispered.

The king of Arendelle coughed a bit, "Ehem, Princess Merida. I am truly sorry for what my daughter has done." Merida looked at the king blankly. "Will you ever forgive my daughter?" The king of Arendelle asked. She nodded her head slowly. "Thank you." The king bowed his head gently and left the kingdom of DunBroch. Everything is settled, except for Hiccup. Hiccup looked down. "Marriage…" Hiccup thought to himself. "Milady is getting married…"

_To be continued…_

* * *

Sorry for the minor corrections. I was thinking about putting the marriage stuff or whatsoever, but it will be very long, so I decided to write it on the next chapter. I know that this chapter wasn't that thrilling but I hope you still enjoyed. If you want more chapters to be published, please add this to your favourites, follow and please leave a review. Thanks guys! Have a nice day! :)


	4. Exchange of our Hearts: Chapter Four

Hello guys! Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews! I'm sorry if the previous chapter is boring and lifeless. I purposely changed a lot of things from the original movies. I know that this fanfic is not as good as other fanfics but I hope you still enjoyed. By the way, in this chapter, I fast forwarded the events because they're not important at all. It will just make this fanfic very long.

Shout-outs: DragonIceFury, hcsp1, IShipJackandElsaForever, jcdecker01, JacksonOverlandFrost714 and Jelsa in the Winterwonderland

* * *

EXCHANGE OF OUR HEARTS  
CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

MERIDA'S POINT OF VIEW

[Imagine her accent whilst reading her point of view.]

_"Some say that fate is something beyond our command. That destiny is not our own. But I know better. Our fate lives within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it."_

I am Merida, firstborn descendant of clan DunBroch. I've been existing for sixteen years and became a sister of Harris, Hubert and Hamish, or the _wee devils_, my younger brothers. Hiccup serves our family until now. When I was a little bit younger, I used to be a very shy person. I used to hide myself beside Hiccup. My father, King Fergus taught me archery when I was a toddler. He even gave me a bow and arrows as his birthday present. My father tells us a story about his battle with Mor'du. Now I'm a little bit older, I used to interact with other people and archery became my passion. I've changed a lot. Everything has changed, even Hiccup's appearance.

"Merida." The queen called me out whilst she's on her way to my room. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. "Merida, wake up. We have an important matter to discuss." She said. "Ugh. Maybe later. I'm not in the mood right now, okay? Bye." I covered myself with a blanket. My mum removed the blanket, "Merida! This is very important. We had made our decision."

"For what?"

"You're getting married."

I gasped, "I'm getting married? But… but, I'm not yet ready!" I stood up from my bed and left my mum. "Milady." Hiccup approached me, "What's wrong, milady? You look upset." He added. My tears fell down from eyes, "Hiccup…" I hugged him, "Please help me… I'm not yet ready… I'm getting married." Hiccup frowned and hugged me back. "Stop crying, milady. Everything will be fine."

* * *

The royal family had their lunch together except for Merida. "Where's Merida?" The queen asked Hiccup. "Your Majesty, she locked herself inside her room. She told me she's not yet hungry."

"That little rascal." She sighed.

"Your Majesty, I don't want to impede your decision, but I think you should let milady decide for herself. It's not true love after all, your Majesty." Hiccup said. Queen Elinor looked at him, "I know, but you don't understand." She started to explain everything to make Hiccup understand. "I know what's best for her." She added. Hiccup approached his milady and knocked on her door. Merida opened the door, "Come in." He went inside Merida's room and closed the door quietly. "Milady, I talked to your parents." Merida looked at him, "Did they change their minds?" She asked Hiccup in a monotonous tone. He shook his head sadly, "Whether you like it or not, you're getting married. (Sighs.) Milady, I know that you're not yet ready and you don't want to get married but just do what your parents want. It's for your sake and for the sake of DunBroch." Merida grimaced and slapped Hiccup's face, "What do you know about love and marriage?! You know nothing about it!" She ran away from her room. "Milady! Wait!" He ran after Merida. She ran away from the castle with her pet Angus. "Your Majesty, milady ran away from the castle!" Hiccup informed the king and the queen. "Where did she go?" King Fergus asked him. "Go, find her around the forest!" He raised his voice. Hiccup rode on a Clydesdale and looked after his milady.

"Milady, where are you?" Hiccup searched for the princess in the forest. He heard Merida crying somewhere around the forest. He followed Merida's voice and found her crying in an old oak tree. "Milady!" He drew closer to the princess. "Leave me alone." Merida said whilst crying. "I won't leave you. If you don't want to go home, I will stay with you here in the forest." Hiccup said; he sat beside her and put his arm on Merida's shoulder. "Milady…" He sighed. Merida looked at him and asked, "What is it?" Hiccup was about to say something but he didn't say it anymore. "Just forget about it, milady." At the back of his mind, he wants to confess his feelings for Merida; he is just afraid and he knows to himself that he can't marry her. They spent their night in the forest. King Fergus and Queen Elinor are worried about the two. "Elinor, I'll be back, I'll look for the two." King Fergus demanded. "I need someone to come along with me." King Fergus, together with the two guards left the castle immediately.

Hiccup heard someone's footsteps. He peeped from the bushes and saw King Fergus, "Milady, your father is here." Hiccup whispered. "What? Come on, let's get out of here." Merida whispered back. They rode on their Clydesdales and left the forest secretly and quietly. "I don't regret running away with you." Merida smiled. Hiccup smiled back, "Milady… I…"

"You what?"

Hiccup sighed, "Actually, I've been keeping the marriage matter for a long time. It's just… I… Milady…"

"Get to the direct point." Merida said.

"I… I love you, milady!"

Merida's eyes widened and blushed, "What? You've got to be kidding me, right?" She laughed inwardly. "No, milady. I'm not." Hiccup said. Merida stopped her horse for a moment, "I… I don't know what to say. I have no response for that…" Hiccup stopped his horse for a moment as well. "I know, it's kind of awkward but it's true. I pretended that your marriage is just nothing to me, but I kept it inside. My heart was broken when I heard the king and the queen talked about your marriage."

"Invaders!" Hiccup and Merida heard a deep voice from the woods. They were approached by a muscular man with a long beard and a moustache. "What are you two doing here?!" He asked Hiccup and Merida. "We're here because we ran away from my parents. We came from DunBroch." Merida answered.

"DunBroch?" The stranger said.

"Aye. I am Merida, firstborn descendant of clan DunBroch."

"Are you the daughter of King Fergus and Queen Elinor?"

Merida nodded her head. "Oh, why did you run away from your parents?" The stranger asked her. "They decided that I'll marry a prince or the firstborn descendant from another clan. And by the way, who are you? How did you know my parents? Are you a spy or something?" Merida said.

"No, I'm the ruler of the kingdom of Berk. My name is Stoick. Little lady, you should probably go home. You're too fragile. Come with me, I'll take you home."

"No, I'm not going home."

"I'm on my way to DunBroch. I suggest you to come along with me."

Merida looked at Hiccup. "Shall we go, milady?" Hiccup asked Merida politely. She squinted, "Okay. Fine!" They went back together with Stoick. "The princess is back!" The guard gates of DunBroch shouted out. "Where did you two go?" Queen Elinor asked Merida and Hiccup. Merida didn't answer her mother's question and locked herself inside her room. Queen Elinor looked at Hiccup. "Your Majesty, the ruler of Berk is here." He said. "I shall leave." He bowed his head politely and left.

* * *

"Stoick!" King Fergus raised his voice and welcomed him. Queen Elinor sighed and left the two. "Your daughter ran away. I saw her at the forest." Stoick said. The two rulers started to talk and had some chitchats. "So, what brings you here?" He asked Stoick.

"Oh, right. About that, I'm here to recruit Vikings for our tribe, the Hairy Hooligans. We need more Vikings."

"I see. Maybe you can recruit our confidante."

"May I know who he or who she is?"

"Aye. I'll call for him, be right back."

King Fergus left Stoick and looked for Hiccup. "Young lad, your duty as Merida's protector is over." Hiccup was flabbergasted, "Your Majesty, what's going on?" King Fergus sighed and patted his shoulders, "You've been serving my daughter for sixteen years and now it's over. I need you to do another duty. Follow me." King Fergus led Hiccup to Stoick. "I present our confidante, Hiccup." The king introduced the young lad to Stoick. Stoick laughed out loud, "Are you serious?! This lad will join the Vikings?! Ha!"

"Don't belittle this young lad. He has abilities that aren't discovered yet. You might discover his abilities if you'll train him." King Fergus and Stoick agreed that Hiccup will live with the Vikings. Hiccup left DunBroch without his milady's consent. "I'm sorry, milady… Even if my duty is over, I will still address you as my milady." Hiccup thought to himself whilst writing a letter for Merida.

On the next day, Merida wakes up without knowing that Hiccup left her. She swiftly went inside Hiccup's room and found a letter with the title '_Milady_'on his bed. She unfolded the letter and read the content. Her tears fell down continuously after reading the letter.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sorry for the minor corrections. I know that this chapter sucks but I hope you still enjoyed. If you want more chapters to be published, please add this to your favourites, follow and please leave a review. Thanks guys! Have a nice day! :)


	5. Exchange of our Hearts: Chapter Five

Hi guys! What's up? Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews! Sorry for a very long update. I can't promise that I can update this regularly, Fridays or weekends perhaps. I know that this fanfic is not as good as other fanfics but I hope you still like it. Anyways, here's the fifth chapter. :)

Shout-outs: DragonIceFury, Hidingmangos, i am legend not a mith, IShipJackandElsaForever, IShipJelsabecauseImaJelsaLover, JacksonOverlandFrost714, Jelsa in the Winterwonderland, juvenual, MrsBellaWhitlock123 and Smaug Fan1 (Let's imagine that it left a mark on his hair, just like Anna's.)

* * *

EXCHANGE OF OUR HEARTS  
CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

Hiccup, together with Stoick left the kingdom of DunBroch. "I'm sorry, milady." He thought to himself whilst crying inwardly. Stoick patted his back, "You know what young lad, there are things that you need to let go." Hiccup looked at him and dug his face on his both hands. "A lot of miserable things happened to me. I don't know the purpose of my existence anymore." Hiccup said. Stoick didn't respond anymore and pitied the young lad. Stoick was given a warm welcome of the townspeople when he arrived at Berk.

"So, where's the new Viking of Hairy Hooligans?" Gobber approached Stoick and asked him. He introduced Hiccup, "Here it is! His name his Hiccup, confidante of the royal family of DunBroch." Gobber looked at Hiccup from his head down to his toe insultingly, "That lad?! You must be kidding me, Stoick! He won't last here, trust me!"

"Fergus said that he has abilities that aren't discovered yet. We might discover his abilities if we train him." Stoick said.

Astrid and her friends looked at Hiccup disparagingly, "This is not a place for you. Leave Berk, now." He looked at Astrid and her friends, "I have no choice. Stoick brought me here." The twins looked at each other and said, "What?! You're the new Viking of Hairy Hooligans?" Hiccup nodded his head slowly. Snotlout laughed and crossed his arms, "What can you do? You're too dumb to be trained here." The teens laughed along with Snotlout. Hiccup got mad and pushed him, "You barely know me so stop judging my weaknesses and strengths!"

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs helped him get up. Stoick approached Hiccup, "What's going on here?" Hiccup looked at Snotlout angrily. "He pushed Snotlout!" Fishlegs said. "Is that true, Hiccup?" He asked Hiccup.

"Yes. Whilst I was standing here, that girl (points at Astrid) and that guy (points at Snotlout) approached me and disparaged me!" Hiccup sighed. Stoick looked at the teens disappointingly. "Give your apologies to this lad. (Looks at Hiccup) Pardon them, they're just like that." He said. The teens apologised to the new Viking. Hiccup told to the teens that it was fine.

Stoick uttered, "Come with me, I will tour you here so you will be familiarised here." Hiccup and Stoick left the teens. Astrid watched Hiccup as he leaves, "It's not yet over. We're going to have a little fun." Ruffnut asked her, "First day of training?" Astrid smiled in a mocking way.

* * *

Later that evening in DunBroch, Merida locked herself inside her room and read Hiccup's letter for the second time. "Merida." Queen Elinor knocked on her door, "Come out. Your suitors are here." She didn't come out. She attempts to run away again but she's thinking of the consequence that might happen; if she leaves her room and Maudie sees her, Maudie will inform her parents that she left her room. She will be forced to wear tight formal dress and she will be introduced to her suitors.

"Merida?" The queen knocks on her door for the second time. She opened the door and pretended that she's not feeling well, "Mother, help me… I'm not feeling well. I feel so weak. I'm not yet ready." She coughed.

"Oh Merida, just keep resting. I will inform the lords that you're not feeling well but don't worry, the betrothal is ongoing. Get well soon, Merida." She left Merida and closed the door.

"Ugh! It's no use! What am I going to do?!" Merida panicked inside her room. "I'll run away and look for Hiccup!" She heard Maudie and Queen Elinor talking about her. "Merida is not feeling well, I put you in charge to take care of my daughter."

Merida called for Maudie, "I'm famished. I need you to cook me lots and lots of foods." She rushed herself to the kitchen and started to cook different dishes for the princess. Merida packed her things including her bow and arrows. Maudie went to her room and gave her the food. "Thanks! You may rest." She said. "Your Majesty, the queen put me in charge to take care of you."

"I'll tell her that I'm feeling better already."

"But your Majesty…?"

"It's okay. I will be fine, don't worry. And I won't tell this to mum!"

"If you demand, princess." Maudie thanked the princess and left her. Merida sneaks out from her room quietly. She went to the kitchen and stole twenty loaves of bread. The sons of each lord decided to tour around the castle. Coincidentally and unfortunately, Young MacGuffin caught Merida stealing loaves of breads. "Princess Merida?!"

"Hi…?" Merida waved her hands slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for foods. Angus must be really hungry, hehe." Merida laughs a bit.

"Oh. Let me do that for you, Princess Merida."

"No! I can do it! Just go back to the ceremony."

"We are still waiting for your answer." Young MacGuffin said.

"Yes. What is your decision, Princess Merida?" Wee Dingwall asked but Merida didn't answer.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Young Macintosh uttered.

The sons of each lord left the princess. Merida left the castle swiftly and looked for Angus, "Come on, Angus. Let's look for Hiccup."

"Princess Merdida! What are you doing here outside?" Lord Dingwall saw her and called her out. "Uhm… I'm just feeding Angus. (Looks at Angus) You must be very hungry, Angus." Merida gave Angus two loaves of breads.

"What about the bow and arrows?"

"It's nothing! I just want to shoot arrows with Angus."

"You can do that tomorrow, it's dangerous. You go inside." Lord Dingwall grabbed Merida's hand and went inside the castle. "Wait!" Merida said. They stopped walking, "Please don't tell to my parents I went outside the castle. My mum knows that I'm sick." Lord Dingwall looked at her, "You need not to worry. I won't tell this to your parents. We will just wait for your answer."

"Thank you very much." Merida bowed slightly and went inside her room. Lord Dingwall waved his hands whilst watching Merida entering inside her room. She locked the door and laid down on her bed. "Hiccup… Maybe, we're not meant to be..." She said to herself whilst looking at the ceiling. "If I only had the chance to change my fate…" A wisp appeared in front of her. "A wisp…?" She whispered. A trail of wisps appeared. "That's it. The Will O' the Wisps will change my fate! But how will I leave the castle without being noticed?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

Sorry for the minor corrections. I'm sorry if this chapter didn't reach your expectations. I'm sorry if I wasted your time for this chapter. I was planning to add the wisp thing but it will be very long, so I will elaborate that part in the next chapter, plus Hiccup's part! I know that this fanfic is not as good as other fanfics but I hope you still enjoyed it. If you want more chapters to be published, please add this your favourites, follows and leave a review. Thanks guys! Have a nice day! :)


	6. Exchange of our Hearts: Chapter Six

Hellooooo! How's your day going? Mine's sarcastic! It's the end of _my_ world! Our classes will start on June 9 and it's almost there! It feels like Sunday is _doomsday_! As I said before, I won't be able to update this fanfic regularly, but I will be able to update this fanfic every Friday or weekends. Anyway, thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews.

Shout-outs: DragonIceFury. gerardienea, IShipJackandElsaForever (Hello there! I love Hiccup too! I've been busy for the past few days. I went to the mall with my siblings and watched X-Men: Days of Future Past and Maleficent. I finished my unfinished sketches and had my movie marathon inside my room.), JacksonOverlandFrost714, Jelsa in the Winterwonderland (Yes, they are. Those characters have something to do with Merida and Hiccup.), Smaug Fan1 and trueloveofredheads

* * *

EXCHANGE OF OUR HEARTS  
CHAPTER SIX

* * *

A rainy evening in DunBroch, it's raining cats and dogs and raindrops everywhere, the princess of DunBroch was attempting to follow the wisps, wondering where the wisps will lead her. Unfortunately, Maudie went inside her room to check her. The wisps disappeared before Maudie enters the room. Merida felt disappointed after the incident. She grabbed Hiccup's letter and read it whilst lying down on her bed. She cried and kissed his letter, "Where are you, Hiccup? I need you." She cried continuously. She gazed at the window and cried with the clouds. After a month, Merida agreed to her parents' condition that the lords of each clan will be representing their sons for her betrothal and will compete in many games for the princess's hand.

It was a fine weather in Berk. Hiccup was able to adjust with the Vikings and became friends with Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins. They train dragons. They are comfortable living with the dragons. Today is Merida's birthday. Hiccup has no choice but to stay with the Vikings and train dragons. "Hey, Hic." Astrid approached Hiccup. He looked at her whilst carving Merida's name on a bow. "Merida? Who's Merida?" She asked. Hiccup stopped carving her name, "Oh, her… She is my milady."

"Okay. So… Why are you carving her name on a bow?"

"It's her birthday today… Milady likes archery so I decided to give her a bow as a present. (Sighs for a moment) Astrid, please help me. Just once, I need your help."

"What?"

"I want to sneak out from Berk just to give this to her."

"And so?"

"Please don't tell to Stoick that I'm sneaking out. I promise, it won't take long."

"When?"

"Later evening."

"Okay, sure."

Hiccup thanked Astrid, "It will be hard for me if you won't help me. Thanks Astrid." He patted her shoulder. Astrid blushed a bit, "No problem. You're my friend after all." Hiccup smiled at her, "Anyway, I have to go somewhere. See you later."

Later evening, Hiccup sneaks out from Berk secretly. "Be safe." Astrid touched Hiccup's face. He smiled at her and left Berk. He went to DunBroch and searched for Merida. The gate is locked. The guards are not around. He climbed on the wall and looked for the princess. Merida heard a strange noise coming from the gates, "What is that?" She looked out from her window and checked it out. She left the party and saw Hiccup walking around the yard, "Hiccup!" He heard Merida's voice and turned around, "Milady!" Merida hugged him very tight, "I knew you would come." She cried. Hiccup hugged her back and patted her back, "Happy birthday, milady. I have a present for you."

"What is it?"

Hiccup gave his present to his milady, "I don't know what you want for your birthday, that's why I couldn't give you a better gift." Merida smiled widely, "I love it! A bow with my name! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged Hiccup again and cried quietly.

"Why are you crying, milady?"

"I thought you would forget me."

Hiccup wiped her tears away, "Why would I? (Smiles at her) Come closer." Merida moved closer and leaned on Hiccup's shoulder. "So, how's life in DunBroch?"

"It was fine…" She looked down.

"Really? You look sad. What's wrong?"

"Never mind that. How are you? Getting along with the Vikings, huh? Made new friends?"

"Yes. I became friends with the teens who bully me. I train dragons and live with them. It was fun. (Stops for a second) It's been a month but it seems like it's been a year… I miss you so much."

Merida stared at him and smiled a bit, "I miss you too."

They hugged each other.

"What is that?" Hiccup pointed somewhere.

"What?" Merida looked around. Out of a sudden, Hiccup kissed her on her lips. Her eyes widened when Hiccup kissed her. "I have to go… Stoick doesn't know that I sneaked out from Berk. I'm sorry, milady."

"When will you come back?"

"I don't know, milady… but I promise, I promise I'll be back… and I promise that I will marry you in the future." Hiccup kissed her on her cheeks and walked away.

"Wait…"

He stopped walking, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, Hiccup…"

"What for?"

"I'm sorry…" She started to cry.

"What, milady? I'm confused. Why are saying sorry?"

Merida didn't respond and leaned on his chest, "I'm sorry… I don't know if it will happen…"

"What, milady? I don't get you. What's going on?"

She looked at him, "I'm going to marry somebody else… I'm sorry, Hiccup. You may go…"

Merida turned back from Hiccup and went inside the castle. "Milady… Why did you let this happen…?" Hiccup thought to himself and left DunBroch sadly. Merida went to her room, leaned on the wall and cried. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

When Hiccup arrived at Berk, Astrid asked the lad cheerfully. "So, what happened?" He walked continuously as if Astrid is invisible. "Hey!" She ran after him, "What happened? Did she like your gift?" She inquired. "Just leave me alone." Hiccup stopped walking for a moment and then continued to walk. "What's wrong with him?" Astrid thought to herself.

"Wait for me, Hic!" She followed him on his way to his house. "Hic, please. Just tell me what happened. I can't let a friend of mine to feel sad." Hiccup laid down on his bed and covered himself with a blanket, "I'm not feeling well, Astrid. Please excuse me."

"I'm sorry…" She left Hiccup alone inside his house and went home.

On the following day, Astrid approached her friends in the academy, "Guys, did you notice that?"

"Notice what?" Snotlout asked.

"Hiccup is sad."

"Oh yeah, he seems to be blue, not red, not green, and not even brown." Fishlegs said.

Astrid sighed, "Whatever… Anyway, I just want to find out why is he sad."

"Let's just comfort him first and then ask him…" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, Tuffnut's right." Ruffnut said.

The teens planned something to make Hiccup feel better. "So any suggestions?" Astrid asked the teens. Snotlout whistled, "I have one but this plan involves you." He called for Fishlegs and the twins and casted Astrid.

"Hey!" She said, "Why are you planning without me?!"

"So, what's your plan?" Fishlegs asked Snotlout.

"She likes Hiccup so much… so I'm just thinking of something random… What makes a guy feel better?" He asked his friends.

"What?" Ruffnut asked.

"I know what you're thinking." Tuffnut grinned in a pervert way.

After the planning and stuffs, they approached Astrid and looked at her, "What's the matter?"

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut!" Snotlout shouted out. The twins tied Astrid's hands, "What are you doing?!" Astrid asked in a scornful voice. Snotlout called for Fishlegs. He pulled Astrid to Hiccup, "Let me go!" She peeved.

"Hi Hiccup!" Snotlout greeted him whilst grinning.

"Hey there." Hiccup greeted him back in a monotonous voice.

"We have a present for you, Hiccup!" Snotlout laughs inwardly. "Ready? One, two, and three…" He signalled. The twins pushed Astrid to Hiccup. The two fell down and looked at each other awkwardly, "I'm sorry. It's their fault." Astrid blushed.

"It's okay. I don't mind…" Hiccup helped her get up and left his friends.

"Alas! That was a close one! Her lips almost touched Hiccup's lips!" Fishlegs said. Astrid looked at her friends angrily, "You embarrassed me!"

"I'm sorry… It was Snotlout's idea." Ruffnut apologised.

"We're sorry… We won't do it again, we promise." Tuffnut and Fishlegs said.

Astrid looked at Snotlout indignantly, "SNOTLOUT!" She shouted out.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Sorry for the minor corrections. I have free time today so I decided to update this fanfic. I'm sorry if this fanfic is not as good as other fanfics but I hope you still enjoyed it. If you want more chapters to be published, please add this to your favourites, follow and please leave a review. Thanks guys! Have a nice day! :)


End file.
